blood on nights wings
by Demon Prince Haji
Summary: Two weeks after the destruction of the red shield HQ saya is given refuge be a girl named ella in the home of the flock but when Saya and Haji disappear in the middle off the night after killing a chiropteran ella convinces max to go and look for her. But when they finally catch up with saya they find that she has changed far beyond imagination. SayaxHaji and MaxandFang
1. A fateful meeting

Ella's POV: a Fateful meeting

As I walked my basset hound Mongolia down the street I noticed two figures outlined by the setting sun. They appeared to be girl, between the ages of 16 and 18 wearing a wine colored dress, and a man in his early twenties wearing all black with a coffin shaped case on his back. I was fascinated by these mysterious strangers and decided to follow them as they entered the abandoned church at the end of the street. It appeared to me that this was the place were they were spending the night. As I saw the girl who had brown eyes and short black hair settle down on one of the rotting benches I felt sympathy for this girl who obviously had no place to go home to much like my half-sister and her flock.

I decided to ask the two strangers if the wanted to stay at my house for a while but didn't know how to approach the duo. I began to approach them only to be stopped when Mongolia began barking like a rabid dog when we got within 3 feet of the girl. The girl who I thought was asleep looked down at the dog with sadness in her eyes and said "Its okay all animals seem to hate me." I took this chance to ask her the question I wanted to ask. "I was wondering if you wanted to stay with me and my family for a while I'm sure they won't mind."

The girl looked up from Mongolia to the tall pale man who was playing a lullaby on what I believed to be a cello. They locked eyes and the man nodded. The girl nodded back and she then stood up and extended her hand and said "okay I'm in. I wouldn't be able to sleep in this place anyway." She rubbed her neck and then said "oh I almost forgot my names Saya otanashi and he's haji my boyfriend." The raven haired girl who was now known to be named Saya began walking toward the door with haji close behind. I quickly began to follow her so I could lead the way to my house.

Saya POV:

As we walked toward what I assumed would be this girl's, who had introduced herself as Ella, house my mind wandered to why she was helping me someone she obviously didn't know. As Ella walked she talked nonstop about her family. I couldn't help but smile as I remembered how Riku used to go on and on about his day at the dinner table. Suddenly I felt haji wrap his bandaged chiropteran hand around mine and I looked up into his sea blue eyes. We kept on walking as the sunset behind us until we can to a quant little house in a suburban neighborhood. Ella ran inside to ask her mom if we could stay and five minutes later she came running out cheering saying I could stay.

I just smiled and followed her through the front door into what I assumed was their kitchen. In the kitchen there were five kids, who looked to be between the ages of 9 and 18, and a black dog most likely some sort of Scottie. They were all seated around a table eating what looked like chocolate chip cookies. I stayed near the door while Ella got every bodies attention. As soon as Ella had everyone's attention the introductions began. I just stood there as I smiled and waved not knowing what to say. All of a sudden Ella began the introductions. "Okay so this is Saya otanashi and her boyfriend Haji."

Ella said trying to break the awkward silence that had formed. Ella then began to introduce the rest of the group. "I'll start with the oldest and work down. So this is maximum ride my half-sister she's 15." Ella said while standing next to a tall and slender girl with long wavy dirty blonde hair who seemed to have it out for me for no real reason.

"Next is Fang also 15, Maxes boyfriend so try not to get caught in any questionable situations with him?" Ella said whispering the last part of the sentence in my ear. She then took her place next to who I assumed was fang a tall slender teen with long raven black hair and bluish-purple eyes. "Next is Iggy he's blind but he doesn't act like very often and he's also 15." Ella said standing next to a tall slender teen with strawberry blonde hair and pale blue eyes. Iggy waved and smiled a sly smile. "Next is nudge she's 12 and she has a motor mouth on her that could cause any one to go insane."

Ella said standing next to a slender girl with coco brown skin and black hair. "Hey I don't have a motor mouth it's just a regular mouth." Nudge said putting her hands on her hips and pursing her lips. I couldn't help but laugh at what nudge said it reminded Saya so much of kai before their father died. "Next are the Gasman and his little sister Angel their 9 and 8 and well id try to not be in the same room and the Gasman whenever he eats beans."

Ella said pointing to the two youngest members of the gang of misfits. I smiled and nodded to Angel and Gasman and the rest of their family but got nothing but cold glares from max and fang while iggy stared blankly at the spot above my ear. Ella looked from me to max and back to me and then said "okay now that everybody knows who everybody is lets figures out where Saya should sleep." She then grabbed my hand and began dragging me from room to room until I said I didn't mind where I slept. She then began to prepare a room for me to sleep in. it just happened to be iggy and the gasman's room.

Max's POV

As Ella went on introducing my flock to this mysterious Saya otanashi I couldn't help but give Saya the evil eye there was just something I didn't like about her. Maybe I was being paranoid but then again my instincts are usually right. And my instincts told me that this Saya girl wasn't human and wasn't to be trusted. I couldn't help but to suspect that she was one of the schools experiments sent to retrieve us. Well to put it bluntly I didn't trust this Saya character and neither did fang.

Both Saya and Haji were questionable characters at best. What with that coffin shaped case on Haji's back. It could be a container for some sort of machine gun for all I know. Soon Ella was dragging Saya from room to room asking her where she wanted to sleep. She then decided to have her sleep in the Gasman's and Iggy's room. I gave Saya a cold stare crossed my arms and leaned against the wall. Saya locked eyes with me and said "why do you keep giving me cold stares?" I looked at her and stated the truth "because I don't trust you or your boyfriend."

Ella gave me one of her Bambi eyed pout faces and said "what'd you say that for?" I looked at her and said "I just stated the truth I don't trust that pair at all." Saya looked at me her friendly eyes taking on a cold disposition she said "Max, tell me what don't you trust about me and Haji?" I looked at her for a good minute and a half before saying "well for starters that coffin shaped case on Haji's Back I don't trust what's inside." Saya looked at me her eyes immediately becoming friendlier and with a smile spread across her face she said "wait you think there's some sort of weapon in Haji's cello case that's hysterical." Saya said clutching her stomach laughing like a hyena while haji just looked at her with a confused expression spread across his face. I looked at her and thought 'why is she laughing and did she say cello what's a cello?'

I was about to ask what a cello was when nudge beat me to the punch when she said with way to much enthusiasm "what's a cello, is it some sort of instrument like a guitar, I've never heard or seen a cello, can I see his cello?" she was stopped when fang came up behind her and covered her mouth with the palm of his hand and said "welcome to nudge radio all nudge all the time." At that Saya let out a giggle that made fang crack one of his oh so rare half smiles. But she soon stifled her laughing and said "sure you can see Haji's cello he can even play a song for us if you want."

At those words Haji said something under his breath and began to take the cello case off his back and take the cello out. I immediately went on the defensive only to be stopped by fang as he put his hand in mine telling me it was okay to relax. As haji sat down on one of the kitchen chairs with the cello propped up against his chest, He looked to Saya and then began playing and song that sounded like French lullaby. I for one didn't like it but I had never seen Gassy, nudge, and iggy look so peaceful so I guess it was okay. Haji soon stopped playing and Saya announced that she was tired. Ella then lead both Saya and haji to the room in which they were staying and they bib there goodnights and went to bed.


	2. what's up with Saya?

What's up with Saya?

Saya POV

I walked into the room that I was staying in at Ella's house and looked around seeing that it had two twin beds one for me and one for haji. There was a desk in the corner with a chair that haji could use since he didn't sleep. I sighed and sat down on the bed finally able to discard this fake simile that I had put on for Ella. Haji grabbed the chair from the desk and pulled it up to my bed. He sat down and took his cello out and began tuning it. I watched him tune the cello for a good five minutes before I began to feel wave dizziness that had become normal in the time since the destruction of the red shield HQ. My vision soon became blurry and before I knew what was happening the world started to go black. I remember haji calling my name and the door to the bedroom bursting open before everything went black.

-3 hours later-

When I finally came to I was laying on the couch in the living room surrounded by concerned faces. I tried to sit up but was told to lie down and rest by a Hispanic woman who looked to be in her early 30's. I kept resisting until haji came over and gave me a look that said 'don't make a scene just go with it.' I nodded and laid back down I looked around to see tubes of blood and all sorts' different medical equipment. I began to panic when I noticed a bandage on my arm near a vain a realized that the blood in the tubes was mine. I tried to sit up again and this time I was allowed to.

I soon took notice of the IV drip sticking out of my wrist and with each drop of blood that entered my blood stream I felt my strength returning. I hated myself for reveling in the strength the blood brought me. I knew I was a monster and that human blood was a necessity but unlike my sister I didn't revel in the blood shed that came along with our monstrous instincts. Before I knew what was happening I had stood up ripped my IV out and staggered over to haji. I leaned against the wall next to him and grabbed his shirt sleeve trying to steady myself. Haji leaned down to grab my arms to keep me from falling over. I looked at him and said "you let them take my blood? What if they do test on it they'll find out?" I was still weak but I had enough strength to be mad at my chevalier. Haji looked at me and said "I couldn't stop them they said that they needed to know why you passed out."

I removed my gaze from haji and began to look around the room which was crowded with the houses inhabitants' Ella, nudge the gasman and angle looked worried while iggy was looking in the other direction and max and fang were staring at me and haji with suspicion in there eyes. I looked back to haji and he said "why don't you go put your IV drip back in?" I looked at him and begrudgingly complied and I sat back down on the couch and put my IV back. I was still the center of attention which I hated I tried hard not to let it get to me but I soon found myself on the verge snapping. Back when haji and I were still hunting diva I learned a method of averting my anger. I closed my eyes and began counting down from 100. When I got to 29 I felt the couch creak as haji sat down next to me he put his bandaged hand on my shoulder and reached over from the side with his right hand to undo my IV. When I saw what he was doing I pushed his hand away and took of the IV myself. I quickly put my hand over my wrist where the IV had once been so that the group in front of me wouldn't my wrist healing itself.

I looked around taking in the faces of the people here when a familiar roaring filled my ears. I immediately went on the defensive with Haji as my back up. The group in the room with me looked at me with both worried and suspicious glares. I ignored them and looked at haji and he nodded and took his cello case off his back, opened it, opened the hidden compartment and took out my sword. He handed me my sword and I unsheathed it. I looked around the room trying to pinpoint where the chiropteran.

I soon pinpointed the chiropteran which was in the back yard about to enter through the kitchen. I walked toward the kitchen where the woman who gave me the IV was working on her laptop. As I walked past her she looked up at the sound of my and Haji's foot steps and she tried to stop me by grabbing my arm to keep me from going out but she was stopped by haji who blocked her path to allow me to get to the chiropteran. When I got out side I found that the group of kids where already outside trying to fight the chiropteran. I could here them yelling to each other while they were fighting. "man what is this thing no mater how many times we blow it up it just heals its and starts fighting again as if nothing happened?" The Gasman said as he dodged a flurry of attacks by the chiropteran. I looked at them and yelled "you idiots you can't kill this thing it's Immortal!"

I cut my thumb on the edge of my sword and my eyes turned to a scarlet red color. I let out a warrior's battle cry catching the attention of group and the chiropteran. I ran at the chiropteran at full speed my sword trailing behind me. When I reached the chiropteran I swung my sword forward cutting the chiropteran in half from the right shoulder through his torso and out its left hip. The monster began to crystallize almost immediately and I began to feel tears form in my eyes and the next thing I knew haji had picked me up bridle style and we were flying through the air away from the loving family that would no longer be so loving towards us.


	3. developing curiosity

**~A/N~ Me: so here's the next chapter finally. I had a major case of writers block.**

**Saya: yeah took you long enough what happened to me and haji where did we go.**

**Max: yeah you just disappeared and WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU AND HAJI?**

**Me: calm down you two all be reviled soon *laughs all evil like and rubs hands together.***

**Max: okay your scaring me now can you stop that.**

**Me: fine enjoy the chapter.**

Max POV:Developing curiosity

The flock and I stared at the spot where Saya and haji had once stood as the shock from what happened began to ebb out of my system. I couldn't believe that she had killed that monster that we couldn't even scratch it.

I stood there looking for any sign of Saya and haji when I noticed a huge chunk of red crystal at my feet and when I looked up I saw that the monster that we had fought was now just a huge hunk of crystal. I was shocked at what I saw. What did that girl do that turned that thing into crystal?

I remember seeing her cut her thumb on her sword and seeing the blood run down the blade before she charged the beast and chopped it in half and it turned to stone. Maybe it was her blood that turned the monster to stone.

I had seen stranger things in my time on this world Saya and haji could be another one of the school's twisted experiments that made their way to freedom and that monster could be either, another more unsuccessful escaped experiment or it could have been a type of guard sent to retrieve them.

I'm going to go with the first choice it sound more probable since the monster didn't seem to have any self restraint or any mind for that matter. I looked around Angel and Gazzy were holding each other tightly and shivering. Nudge was shocked into silence and I thanked god for the peace and quite. Fang was looking at the monster that was at my feet shock evident in his ever emotionless eyes. Iggy was looking toward the woods obviously angry at the sudden silence.

"What the hell is going on I can't hear or see anything?" Iggy said with obvious annoyance I looked at him and said "I'm not so sure of what happened myself iggy." Iggy swore under his breath and began to walk towards the house.

I looked to angel and tried to transmit my thoughts into her mind _'Angel did you pick anything up in Saya's mind while she was passed out?' _Angel looked at me from where she stood with her brother and replied to telepathically _'yeah I did but it was a huge jumble of thoughts and memories and I don't mean just memories from when she was a kid. It was like she has lived for over two centuries it's that or she's been reborn a lot of times and just happens to remember all of her past lives.' _I looked at Angel and thought _'yeah let's just go with first and even then I wonder how she could live so long.' _

Angel paused for a long moment and I began to head into the house only to stop when angel sent me a message '_maybe we could get some answers from the blood sample's your mom took from that girl.' _I began walking again and thought _'yeah that might work go ahead and tell the rest of the flock what you just told me about this Saya person.' _I entered the house to see my mom, in the kitchen, running tests on the blood samples that she took from Saya.

She looked to be very stressed and confused at what was on her laptop's screen. I walked around the kitchen table and stood behind my mom and looked at what was on the screen. Most of it made no sense at all but what was on the bottom left of the screen looked like a sample of her DNA but what puzzled me was that there was an extra element to her DNA.

I had seen enough DNA models to know that there are only four elements in your DNA normally. But hers had an extra unidentifiable element to it. I looked at it for a few more seconds and then asked my mom "Hey what's that unknown fifth element in her DNA?" My mom gave me a confused look and then looked back at the screen and then asked "I don't know what that is? How did you identify that fifth element?" I looked at my mom a pained expression plastered on my face.

I took a deep breath and said "I learned a lot about DNA while I was imprisoned at the school. I just recognized that something was amiss with her DNA." I could see that my mom was visibly shaken by my statement and I put my hand on her shoulder and whispered "Don't worry it's not your fault."

She looked at me and nodded the she said "Where's Saya she rushed outside and she never came back in?" I looked at my mom and said "She's gone she killed a monster and disappeared into the night." My mom looked at me and then looked at the doorway leading to the living room where my half sister Ella looking pale and shell shocked. _'Damn she must have overheard our conversation about Saya.' _I thought and walked over to Ella.

I kneeled down and embraced Ella in a reassuring hug and whispered "It going to be all right. It will all work out in the end." Ella looked up at me and nodded her tear streaked face. I couldn't stand seeing my little sister cry and for someone we barely knew.

I knew I had to do something to help Ella even if that meant hunting down Saya and demanding answers for the hundreds of questions that now filled my brain. I pushed myself away from Ella and stood up determined to find Saya and get answers from her for my sister's sake.

I walked outside and took off flying and was quickly followed into the sky by the rest of the flock on my quest to find answers to whom and what Saya Otanashi is.


	4. finding answers

**~A/N~ ME: so here's another chapter to my Blood+ maximum ride fan fiction SAYA: great so what's going to happen to me and haji. It's my POV this time.**

** MAX: yeah am I going to finally get the answers to my questions I have about Saya she's just plain weird.**

** SAYA: you're one to talk miss-mutant-bird-kid-who's totally paranoid. **

** ME: guy's calm down I need to continue with the chapter so please try to get along. At least until I finish my chapter.**

** MAX/SAYA: FINE!**

**SAYA POV:**

My face was buried in Haji's chest as he jumped from one tree branch to another. With each leap putting more distance between us and the family that had taken us in. I was silently weeping and chastising myself for putting innocent human's in danger. I was covered in the chiropteran's blood and it was beginning to run as the tears began to flow. This continued for a while until we came to a stop in front the abandoned church we were at just a few hour's before. Haji carried me into the church and set me down on one of pews and laid his jacket on top of my blood soaked dress. I pulled my knees up to my chest and laid my head down on my knees. As I laid there I felt myself drifting ever so slowly towards the land of insomnia and nightmares.

As I began to fall deeper into sleep my nightmares got more and more terrifying. At first it was just a vivid recollection of the event's that occurred at the yanbaru nature conservatory. But as the nightmares went on they changed to be about the Vietnam massacre and the massacre at Joel's birthday party. The dream's felt like they lasted for day's but probably only lasted a few hours. I was soon woken up by the sound of the door to the church bursting open and the sound of Haji arguing with what sounded like six other…kids? They sounding familiar somehow almost like we had just met, then it hit me they were those kids from the house before. But why would they come and look for me and more over even look for me? I stood up with Haji's jacket still around my shoulders and walked up behind my fateful chevalier and asked "what are you doing here I thought that you would've been too scared to come after me." I looked at them with cold and distanced russet eyes that told them that I wasn't the same girl they had met earlier today.

They looked at me like I was a total stranger. Max stepped up and said "we came here to get some answers as to what you are and why you just disappeared like that?" I looked at her and said "I left because didn't want anyone to get hurt. And as to what I am well I can't disclose that information. I'm sorry." The group of kids looked at me most with sympathy in there eye's but a few had pure suspicion in there eye's. I looked at the group and said while looking at my feet "I don't need your sympathy but I do deserve your suspicion." They looked at me like 'how did you know what we were thinking' and then the one named angel walked up to me and hugged me. As she was hugging me she said "I'm sorry for all the pain you've gone through. I know how you feel." I looked at her for a few seconds and then pushed her away and said "you have no idea how I feel. Unless every time you've ever become close to someone they are killed at the hands of your sister or one of her lackeys then you don't know how I feel." The group of kid's looked at me as more tears began to flow down my checks.

I felt Haji wrap his arm around me and pull me close to his chest and told me "you can cry its okay." I looked up into Haji's sea blue eyes and then buried my face into his chest and began to sob. I could feel the stares of the group that where slowly backing away from me toward the door. I pushed myself away from Haji and wiped my eyes. I turned to look at the group who were almost to the door and were about to make a run for it. I was about to say something when my stomach spoke up for me. I blushed heavily when my stomach growled so loud that it echoed. I noticed that most of the group were trying and failing to suppress there laughter at my huger. I unsuccessfully tried to hide my embarrassment at there laughter. I finally got tired of there laughter and yelled "Stop laughing it's not funny. I haven't eaten in over a week." At that statement they stopped laughing and put on serious expressions.

I looked up at haji and though to most people it would look like he didn't have any emotions. But as someone who had spent more then a century with him I could tell that was deeply upset by my outburst and that I haven't been eating. I soon found myself being hugged by Nudge Gazzy and Angel. I looked down at them and saw the understanding in their eyes and the only thing I could do was give in and allow them to do whatever it was they came here to do. "Fine if you want me to come back with you I will." I said as Haji grabbed his cello case and we followed them out of the church. As we walked back to the house my stomach growled several more times. Each time it was received with suppressed giggles and laughs.

By the time we reached the house my entire face was a beat red and I was holding my stomach trying to keep it from speaking up again. I walked in the front door and was tackled by an over excited Ella. For a moment I was struck by the resemblance she shared with Riku in the way she cared for everyone even people she didn't know. I looked down at her and couldn't help but say aloud "Riku It was entirely my fault that you died." Tears began to flow down my cheeks and I pushed Ella away from my and leaned into Haji. Haji wrapped his arms around me and whispered words of comfort into my ear. When I was finally able to stop crying I apologized for breaking down and Ella lead me to the living room and to the same plush love seat I woke up on earlier.

I sat down and Ella sat down next to me. She looked up at me with concern in her brown-green eyes. She looked at me for about 20 seconds then broke the silence and asked "Who's Riku?" when she asked that question I was momentarily shocked into silence but when I regained my composure I answered "Riku was my little brother." I said trying my hardest not to cry. Ella seemed to be absorbing this information and after about two minutes of silence said "you said he 'was' your little brother?" I looked at her and said "yeah I did. He died a few weeks ago. And you remind me a lot of him." Ella seemed to brighten at this and latched on to my waist only to pull away when she heard my stomach growl for the umpteenth time. She looked at me and laughed "you sound hungry. Let's fix that." And at that she disappeared into the kitchen and left me marveling at how much she reminded me of my late little brother.


	5. a meal and a goodbye

**~A/N~ For my readers who are still with me I'm hear to let you know that Saya and Haji are not in Arizona but and small town in France where the flock is currently located in a safe house while they work with the Coalition to Stop the Madness, or CSM. Oh and sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been swamped with school and other fan fiction I also had major writers block**

Max POV:  
I watched as Iggy and Ella cooked an assortment of different Japanese foods that Ella had found the recipes to online. One of the recipes I was most interested in was the boiled eggs that Ella seemed intent on making perfect. Soon our small kitchen table began looking like a buffet and I could sense Saya lingering in the doorway that led to the living room. While Haji sat in a chair in the corner of the kitchen as he tuned his cello and waxing its strings.

Ella turned around with a smile on her face and said "Saya, food's ready." Saya hesitantly sat down at the table and immediately went for the boiled eggs. The only times I'd seen someone stuff an entire egg in their mouth was when Gazzy and Iggy would compete to see who could stuff the most eggs in their mouth. But this was different when the first boiled egg entered her mouth a tear escaped her right eye.

She swallowed and said "Boiled eggs are my favorite. How'd you know?" Ella just smiled and said "Haji told me." I looked to Haji who simply nodded. Saya finished off the boiled eggs and began on the rice balls. I'd never seen someone eat as fast as Saya was, I mean yeah the flock eats a lot but we have to take it slow or we'll get cramps. It just amazed me that she could eat as fast as she was. I turned to see if Haji was still tuning his cello and saw that Fang was standing against the wall next to Haji and for the first time I noticed how much they looked and acted alike.

Both tall dark and handsome with long black hair tied back in a ponytail. They were both quite and stoic. I turned back to the table to see that Saya had stopped eating and was heading toward the door she looked over her shoulder and said "Come on Haji, were leaving." Ella stood up and said "NO! Why are you leaving?" Saya turned around and said "Because I don't want to put you and your family in anymore danger then I already have." And at that she and Haji disappeared into the on coming dawn. Ella began to cry and I walked over to her and said "Their gone sweetie. It's not like you could keep them here forever."

**~A/N~ sorry its so sort but for now until I can think of another way to implement the flock in the blood+ plot this fan fiction is going to be on hiatus. **


	6. Finding Saya

Finding Saya

Ella POV:

Why'd they leave. It's like they didn't want me to know them let alone live in the same house as me. But Saya was my friend so was she avoiding me. Why, why, why "WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYY!" I was crying and my throat felt raw. I wanted her to be my friend even if she was going to put us in danger. My family, the flock, often put us in danger and I loved them for it. Why'd Saya think that her being here was putting me in danger? I finally stopped crying and looked up to see that Max and Fang no longer stood in the kitchen and only Iggy remained. I looked up to see that Iggy was staring right at me.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and stood up "Where are Max and Fang?" Iggy shrugged and said "In the living room with your mom. Apparently there was something up that Saya chicks DNA." I stood up and walked into the living room where Max fang and the rest of the flock were Crowded around my mom and her laptop. I looked over my mom's shoulder and asked "What's up with Saya's DNA?"

Max looked at me and said "Well it turned out that Saya's DNA hasn't been modified in any way so she's not one of the Schools experiments. But she's not human. And I still want answers so I'm going after her." I looked at Max and jumped into her arms saying "Thank you" over and over again.

Max then headed out search of Saya.

* * *

Max POV:

I flew for over a day. Stopping in every town to searching for Saya and Haji. In every town someone who had seen the pair would point me in the direction they had gone.

I eventually came to a small French village and was pointed toward a small café. When I walked in I talked to the owner who said that the pair were staying in the upper part of the café. When asked why I was looking for the pair I simply said that I was an old friend.

It turned out that the café doubled as a cheap family run hotel. Saya was staying in room 22 and when I arrived I didn't bother knocking I simply thrust the door open. I was about to announce my presence when I laid eyes on Saya and Haji. Saya had her back to me while Haji kneeled in front of her. Saya had her open-mouth on Haji's neck. It looked like Saya was kissing Haji on the neck. But it was more than that, that much I knew. I watched her throat move up and down in rhythmic patterns.

_'Was she drinking she his blood?'_ I took a step back and stepped on a loose floorboard causing a loud 'creak'. I silently cursed my bad luck. I watched as the pair moved faster than I could follow. When I caught up with them again they were standing apart Saya staring at me with eyes that glowed crimson. A red substance dripped from her lip down her chin. Haji came up with what what I thought was a handkerchief and wiped her face off.

She opened her mouth and I saw a pair of fangs. I took another step back wanting to get the hell out of here. I stopped when Saya said "You wern't supposed to see that. In fact you were never supposed to see me again." She closed her eyes and when she opened them again they no longer glowed crimson but were back to the russet brown that they were before. "You should just forget you ever met me. I know your doing this for Ella. But for her please tell her that when you found me I was dead. I would be best for your entire family."

I got angry and said "No way in hell. Ella loves like a sister you. And I want answers." Saya shook her head and said "Everyone who gets attached to me ends up dead. I'm a monster. Something that has no place in this world. So please tell Ella that I'm dead. I don't want her to end up like Riku." I watched as her eyes narrowed.

Her eyes were cold and calculating as she said "I don't want her to end up dead. You're her sister, correct?" I nodded and she said "Then protect her. Protect her from me." I nodded and turned to walk away only to stop when Saya said "And if we ever are to met again we are to act like total strangers. Understand?"

I nodded and ran out of the building and when I cleared the town I took off flying headed toward home. Dreading the lies that will have to come in order to protect my little sister.


End file.
